madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Gerard Augre
| Caption = Gerard | Kana = ジェラール＝オージェ | Romaji = Jiraru Ōje | Casualname = Gerard | Age = Mid 20's (Arc One-Three) | Gender= Male | Hair= Hazel | Eye= Green | Status= Alive | Birthplace= Territoire, Brune | Occupation= Silver Meteor Army Logistics Officer (Pre Brune Civil War) Royal Secretary (Regin's reign) | Position = Supply Officer (Silver Meteor Army) Secretary of Brune (Post Brune's Civil War) | Kingdom= Brune | Japseiyu = Tomoaki Maeno | Engdub= Ian Sinclair }} Gerard Augre is the son of Hughes Augre and one of Tigre's's prominent allies in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. As the Silver Meteor Army's (temporary) tactician and its supply officer, Gerard handled the army's logistics, especially providing and calculating supplies for the army. He was known to have a uneasy friendship with his fellow Silver Meteor Army general, Rurick. Character Information Appearance Gerard appeared as a tall man with a handsome face and a short messy hazel hair (the anime version is much longer). Whilst not in battle, he is often wear noble red clothes and hazel colored pants. Personality Gerard appeared to be as intelligent yet reasonable man, who relying on logic sense to solve any problems he faced. As Tigre's trusted tactician, Gerard would give various advice for the commanders and deemed everything counts for the army's success while try to avoid any possible dangers, not matter how trivial it may be. Due to his father connection to Tigre, Gerard would do anything to assist Tigre and even highly respect his commander. He also have high perseverance and well mannered to match a Brune nobleman. Contrasted to his father however, Gerard is a sarcastic and crude person who often gotten into arguments whoever disagreed upon his methods, specifically Rurick. He also disliked to be compared to his father. He also often used wise-cracked sarcasm as his retort just to save some time even lesser the risk of annihilation, especially when an army is in extreme disadvantages. Regardless his attitude, Gerard still considered as reliable person while highly respects some peers around him, especially towards Tigre, his father and Regin. History After Tigre's battle with Zion, Gerard was visited by Tigre who came for Territore to see his father for his allegiance against Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon. Due to a mutual relationship between Hughes and Tigre, through his old acquaintance with Mashas and Urs, Gerard also knew Tigre as well. Like his father, Gerard joined Tigre's insurgency after the Tigre's successful subjugation against the Belfort bandits. Chronology Muozinel Invasion Main Article: Muozinel Invasion Arc After a battle in Orange Plains, Gerard was entrusted to Tigre by his father. As the strategist of the army, Gerard handles most of the army's supplies with a specific numbers, surprised both Tigre and Rurick. He also participated Tigre led Silver Meteor Army repelling the Muozinel Army in Agnes. With the civilians rescued, Gerard told Tigre that the Silver Meteor Army has only 1574 remained alive and they had to bring these refugees for Territore. Like Tigre, Gerard was shocked to hear from Rurick that they they defeated was merely Muozinel Army's Advance Unit and the main army of 40,000 (including 10,000 surviving Kashim Army's soldiers) has began to march for the Silver Meteor Army. Under Mila's plan, Gerard quickly involved in a battle against Muozinel Army in Ormea. Like Tigre and Mila, Gerard also had to fend off the enormous soldiers while continuing supplying Tigre with two remaining quivers to the archer. With the timely arrival of Territore's reinforcement and three Brune's knight squadron for their aid, the Silver Meteor Army narrowly victorious over the Muozinel Army. Tigre's Final Battle Against Thenardier Main Article: Vorn-Thenardier Campaign Ten days after the Muozinel Army's redraw, Gerard was responsible to check the supplies for the Silver Meteor Army while rest in the castle. Later, Gerard also participated Tigre's quest for Artishem to find Regin's proof as Brune's regal heritage while battled against the Thenardier Army along the way. During the battle in Villecresnes Plains, he was also among of many roared Tigre's (Muozinel language) nickname to boast the Silver Meteor Army's morale to defeat Thenardier Army. Through this motivation, the Silver Meteor Army was victorious over the Thenardier Army with only 10% of their casualties. Like Elen, Regin and Rurick who survived an incident in Saint-Groel, Gerard was also concerned about Tigre's well-being by asking Mashas if the archer would able to recover from a tragedy of losing Bertrand. Unfortunately, Mashas could only claimed that even he was unsure about it. Regardless, Gerard would help Tigre to recuperate the Silver Meteor Army's morale through counting the supplies. In the same night, Gerard also one of many peers who were relieved over Tigre's recovered resolve. When Rurick complied that he did a sloppy job, Gerard retorted. In a battle in Mereville against Thenardier Army, Gerard also participated the battle where the Silver Meteor Army emerged victorious when Tigre slain Thenardier in the field. Post Brune Civil War Sometime after Thenardier demise, Gerard was also participated in a celebration about Tigre's victory and the end of the Brune Civil War. Even in victory, neither Gerard nor Rurick compromised each other despite they both walking together behind Tigre's horse carriage. Shortly after the death of Faron, the Silver Meteor Army was disbanded with most of its members went separated ways with Gerard and Mashas appointed as Regin's prominent ministers. During Regin's reign, Gerard was prompted as the Royal Secretary. Six Months Later Six months after the end of Civil War, Gerard visited Leitmeritz while learned that Tigre has left the Zhcted's state for an "important business". At the same time, he also reunited with Elen, Lim, Titta and Rurick. Melisande's Uprising Moments after Durandal gone missing, Gerard participated the Halo Festival along with his father, Regin and Mashas while confronting Melisande and her supporter Armand. Of all people who received that rumor, Gerard was among the few who disbelieved the rumor but because of this rumor's lax of information, Gerard had to went for the Moonlight Knights to warn Tigre and Mashas regarding the bad news, including the condition of both Melisande and Armand who was still under arrest in the guest.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 1 In order to prove his innocence, Gerard further informed Tigre that he need at least 50 men to meet Regin for an audience. Role as the Moonlight Knights Support (To be added...) Skill *'Precise Calculations'- One of prominent attributes about Gerard is his precision in counting almost everything without missing his count. *'Expert Tactician'- Due to his intellect and witty characteristic, Gerard is one of Silver Meteor Army's focal strategist before Mila assisted the Silver Meteor Army. *'Political Expert'- Since his promotion as Royal Secretary under Regin's reign, Gerard is tasked to handle political issues, particularly the diplomatic relationship between Brune and Zhcted. Trivia * Of all former Silver Meteor Army's generals and tactician, Gerard (along with his father) did not rejoin its reincarnated counterpart the Moonlight Knights. However, he still serves as one of its major allies prior to Melisande's Uprising in Nice. ** Due to his position as a Secretary of Brune, he was able to provide Tigre and Moonlight Knights solid intel regarding of every movements from capital itself while also retaining his position as a Supply Officer where he will provide supplies more than numbers of soldiers for every measures. Reference Navigation Category:Brune Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Male Character Category:Minister